


discord, I'm honking at the moon

by Alana



Series: EAD2020 Jokes Arts [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Characters as Monsters, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Gen, Traditional Media, Werewolves, i'm sorry it turned out actually good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/pseuds/Alana
Summary: HONK HONK AWOOOOOOOOO
Series: EAD2020 Jokes Arts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601134
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	discord, I'm honking at the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).




End file.
